Encontrando el amor
by Penny Uchiha
Summary: .-Así que son cercanos,buenos amigos tal vez mejores... pero ¿Acaso se gustan, se aman?.-No.-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.- Ahh ya entendí amigos con beneficios.-dijo haciendo que tanto la pelirosa como el Uchiha abrieran grandemente sus ojos.


Sus piernas estaban algo cansadas, pasar técnicamente todos los días en hospital de pie atendiendo a los pacientes y ahora de rumbo a la misión. Definitivamente sus piernas ya no daban más, el azabache de reojo la volvió a ver notando el cansancio que reflejaban los ojos jades de ella.

-¿Cansada?-dijo este siguiendo el paso notado que no parecía que esta tuviera la intención de parar, ella lo volvió a ver el chico lo dijo en su tono habitual de voz, ronco y algo frío, pero así re Sasuke después de todo. Ella lo volvió a ver negando con la cabeza y siguiendo el paso decidida.

_-Frentona, Sasuke-kun cuanto le falta por llegar.-dijo Ino mediante sus técnicas mentales._

_-Nos hemos desviado un poco por las tormentas de Arena cerca de Suna.- contesto la pelirrosa._

_-Apúrense los ocupamos aquí, ¿no hay otro rumbo por ahí con el que lleguen más rápido?_

Sakura volvió la vista para los lados, tratando de notar por donde estaban. Definitivamente estaban entre una Aldea cerca o en el límite entre Suna y Konoha pero desconocía un atajo para llegar más rápido a su destino.-_No cerda, pero vamos de camino._

_-Vamos Sakura por lo menos alguna idea del lugar en donde te encuentras ¿Acaso un bosque, desierto o aldea?, bueno los dejó los ocupamos._

Sakura paró de repente en seco, seguida luego por Sasuke. Esta volvió la vista un poco.- ¿Sabes si hay un camino más cerca Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza mientras que le respondía a la chica recostándose en un árbol.- No se me hace conocido.

Sakura volvió a ver solo sentándose entre una de las ramas del árbol, ya no daba a más y no le daba vergüenza demostrar su cansancio frente al Uchiha, al final de todo el chico era su amigo.-Estamos en un bosque.-dijo sin pensar mucho, solo tomando en cuenta la cantidad de árboles que habían a su alrededor. Por lo menos esos árboles les hacían sombra de ese gran sol y lograba refrescarlos un poco de ese gran calor.

-No.-dijo este con ironía, en donde más podían estar si estaban en un lugar lleno de árboles en un desierto o en el océano.

-Idiota.-dijo enojada, no estaba en su mejor estado de ánimo como para soportar la arrogancia del chico. Volvió ella a ver a otra parte mientras que sintió como una gran sombra la tapaba volvió su vista para arriba viendo que el Uchiha se encontraba más cerca con la mano extendida, ella la agarro mientras que el chico la ayudaba aponerse de pie.

-¿Cansada?- repitió de nuevo el Uchiha con una ceja levantada, ya era imposible que ella se negara. Ella lo volvió a ver para que negar eso.

-Tranquilo solo un poco.-dijo ella sonriendo, una de sus tantas mentiras logro saber el Uchiha. Estaba empezando a pensar que Sakura era demasiado buena para mentir.-Pero aún puedo aguantar.

-Has trabajado mucho.-dijo este viendo hacia delante el camino.- ¿Estás segura que puedes seguir todo el camino?

Sakura rió quien diría Sasuke el emo vengador preocupándose por alguien más y dejando la misión de lado. El chico que le encantaba entrenar y técnicamente solo le importaba superarse como ninja le estaba preguntando que si podía caminar.

Lo miro curiosa con sus ojos jades con una cara de mofa en su rostro.- Qué crees soy una kunuichi claro que puedo caminar ¿Además que vas a hacer cargarme Sasuke-kun?

-Yo si te cargo.-dijo seguro, haciendo que un involuntario sonrojo apareciera en el rostro de la chica, mientras que sus ojos se abrían enormemente.- Uy si tú me cargarías todo el camino.-dijo en mofa.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.-Súbete.

-¿Qué?, no.

-Estás cansada Sakura, solo súbete.

-Para aumentar tu ego, ni loca Uchiha

-Hump.-dijo rodando sus ojos, con su típico monosílabo, la volvió a ver para luego dejar salir de sus labios un leve suspiro.-Solo te estoy ofreciendo ayuda.

Otra vez los ojos de Sakura se abrieron mucho, para luego cambiar a una cálida sonrisa. Alzando sus manos para indicarle al chico que se agachará un poco, haciendo caso este de lo que decía haciéndole más fácil subirse en su espalda, podía sentir el exquisito aroma del Uchiha y también sentir su cuerpo perfectamente trabajado por sus arduos entrenamientos.-Gracias.-dijo de forma amable.

-Hump.-se limitó a decir siguiendo el paso.

Sakura simplemente suspiro para luego sonreír mientras que la cargaba el chico.-Sabes eres un tonto.-dijo está al ver lo poco que al Uchiha le gustaba expresar sus sentimientos, sabiendo que ese hump significaba perfectamente un de nada y más importante sabiendo que ese sabes que eres un tonto significaba un te quiero.

Sasuke siguió el camino los árboles para delante, si estaba en lo correcto pronto llegarían a estar de nuevo en el camino correcto. Porque en un vago recuerdo de su mente se le hacía conocido. Pero ya por experiencia propia había logrado entender que no se podía vivir del pasado, al final eso entendió con que vengara todo su clan no le traería a su clan de vuelta solo más cólera y más cuando vio que exactamente las mentiras de Tobi hacia que su venganza se centrara en Konoha que exactamente no estaba involucrado en el asunto.

_-Nii-san, esto es aburrido.-dijo el niño de seis años mientras le seguía el paso a su hermano mayor con un puchero formado en su rostro._

_-Vamos ya casi llegamos._

_-Podrías estar enseñándome la técnica que me prometiste. Pero tú nunca cumples lo que me prometes.-dijo con cierto enfado._

_Itachi rió ante el comentario de su ototo, pasando la mano por esos cabellos azabaches y luego tocándole la frente.- Eso será luego, pero igual Sasuke debes de saber que el armamento es muy importante para los ninjas._

_-Pero eso no le quita lo aburrido._

_Itachi suspiro su ototo se la estaba poniendo difícil.-Bueno haré algo para que te entretengas mientras tanto yo me encargo del armamento. _

Sasuke miró de reojo hacia el lado, claro que si sabía dónde estaba y tal vez Sakura aún recordará el lugar pero por su cansancio lo pasaba por alto. Se detuvo en seco sorprendiendo a la chica por su extraño comportamiento. Ese lugar le traía bellos recuerdos. Itachi como de costumbre siempre cuidando de él. Tenía que admitir lo extrañaba, incluso preferiría tener a su hermano de nuevo con la técnica del edo-tensei. Tenía que admitirlo siempre le llevo la contraria, peleaban pero lo querías.

Sakura miraba curiosa ya dispuesta a hablar pero el Uchiha intervino primero.- Sé donde estamos. Dijo mientras ella quedaba extrañada sin comprender porque si sabían dónde estaban el chico no seguía el rumbo, era que llevaban tiempo yendo por el camino equivocado.

-Bueno y que tan lejos estamos del camino correcto.-dijo está segura sabiendo que no podía estar nada bien de lo que estaba pasando.

-No muy lejos.-contesto el joven.-pero podemos descansar cerca.

Definitivamente su amigo Sasuke Uchiha no la dejaba de impresionar jamás acaso dijo descansar y peor aún lo dijo estando aún de día cuando perfectamente podían seguir sin complicaciones.- ¿Te sientes bien Sasuke-kun?-dijo esta preocupándose por la salud principalmente mental del azabache.

Sasuke tenso la mandíbula por el comentario, por supuesto que se sentía bien. Se encamino desviándose un poco del camino. Hasta llegar a una aldea que parecía abandonada, según la primera impresión de la chica podía ser uno de los muchos escondites que tuvo Orochimaru. Pero el rostro de una muchacha muy parecida le hizo recordar perfectamente.-Entonces estamos aquí.-dijo mientras el Uchiha paraba a unos cuantos metros de la chica y la pelirosa se bajaba de él.

-¿Tamaki?-dijo Sakura sin estar muy segura, la última vez que la había visto era solo una niña, está volvió a ver sorprendida no era común que anduviera mucha gente por ahí al ver el rostro de la pelirrosa se puso feliz reconociéndola inmediatamente.

-Sakura.-dijo mientras la abrazaba.-¿Cómo me reconociste?

Sakura devolvió el abrazo.-No sé en verdad.-dijo entre risas.-No puedo creer que aún te acuerdes de mí.

-Como olvidarme de ti.-dijo la joven de pelo castaño. Claro cómo olvidar a alguien con cabello rosado, cuantas personas se ven con esa tonalidad de cabello.-pensó el Uchiha.- Y que lindo verte de nuevo a ti también Sasuke.-dijo sonriente a lo que él respondió un simple igual. La chica movió su pie algo nerviosa después de las palabras de Sasuke, volviendo en sí rápidamente.- Me imagino que vienen a ver a mi abuela.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza siguiendo a la chica que los dirigía a la casa de su abuela, vieron como era de costumbre la gran cantidad de gatos cerca del lugar, al parecer Nekobaa nunca iba a dejar la obsesión que tenía por esos lindos animales.

Tamaki entro en la casa.- abuela tenemos visitas.-dijo mientras que su abuela se acercaba para ver de quienes se trataba seguro un comprador de provisiones que eran sus clientes u otro felino con las intenciones de buscarla. Nekobaa llegó al lugar abriendo sus ojos al ver de quienes se trataban.

-Sasuke, Sakura.-dijo la anciana acercándose primera a la pelirrosada.- Mira cómo has cambiado, tenía mucho de no verte.-dijo ahora dirigiendo su vista al Uchiha.- y a ti también solo han pasado dos años y te veo mucho más alto de la última vez.

Sakura volvió a ver la cara de Sasuke podía notar la tensión de rostro del chico. Si mal no recordaba la misión en la que tuvieron que ir ahí fue cuando tuvieron trece años así que Sasuke debió haber ido mientras trataba de vengarse de Konoha.

-La última vez que viniste aquí Sasuke trajiste unos amigos espero que estén bien, además traías un objetivo bien claro con respecto a tu hermano, me imagino que si lucharon y tú estás aquí es porque le ganaste.-volvió a decir la anciana.

-No le gane.-dijo este asombrando a la vieja.- Creo que me dejo ganar, pero Itachi está muerto ya.-dijo cortante como lo solía hacer cuando la situación se le iba de las manos, pero aún así en su ronca voz se lograba apreciar un pequeño dejo de tristeza en sus palabras.

-Yo te dije la última vez que te había conocido a ti y a tu hermano desde que estaban pequeños y que no comprendía cómo era que se querían matar mutuamente, pero tú parecías tan seguro de tu objetivo pero ahora parece lo contrario.

El silencio incómodo apareció por unos instantes mientras que una figura felina apareció en la habitación.- Nekobaa creo que antes de empezar a incomodar a los invitados deberías ofrecerles algo de comer, son grata visita.-dijo el gato.

-Denka, tú nunca te quedas callado verdad, bueno enséñales las habitaciones donde se van a hospedar.

La abuela y la muchacha se metieron a la concina mientras que el gato miraba de forma pícara a los dos jóvenes incomodándolos un poco. Se acerco un poco para que ambos pudieran oír lo que les quería preguntar.-¿Ustedes que son?

-Amigos y ex compañeros de equipo.-dijo Sakura aún sin entender el comentario del gato, Sasuke se quedo callado solo asintiendo a lo que decía Sakura.

-Digamos cercanos, con mucha confianza, buenos amigos, mejores amigos…-dijo volviendo a ver a la chica para esperar que esta afirmara lo que él acababa de decir.

-Sí.-dijo aún sin entender, afirmando por los dos era cierto desde que Sasuke volvió a la aldea su relación de amistad había cambiado drásticamente ella ya no era la niña que vivía molestando a Sasuke y él había logrado encontrar en ella confianza creciendo una bella amistad.

El gato volvió a verla curiosa.-¿ Y Naruto, oí que ahora es héroe y que es guapo?

Sakura alzó una ceja estaba empezando a sentir que la estaban interrogando.- Pues si el también es uno de mis mejores amigos y si está guapo y tiene una bonita novia se llama Hinata Hyuga.

- Pero volviendo a ustedes dos dijiste buenos amigos, confianza, cariño y ¿se gustan, se aman?

-No.-contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Ahhh ya entiendo son amigos con beneficios.-dijo el gato seguro de lo que decí que tanto Haruno como Uchiha abrieran bien los ojos.

Sakura sintió absoluta vergüenza por el comentario, deseando que la tierra se la tragara en ese preciso momento pero eso no paso. Se estaba imaginando el estúpido sonrojo de niña de trece años que debía estar en su rostro en ese preciso momento. Tenía que admitir que ella si lo amaba a él pero lo que estaba segura que lo que él sentía por ella no era lo mismo y ella al final se había satisfecho con ser la mejor amiga de Sasuke Uchiha, ya que no le tiene a otra mujer tanta confianza como a ella.-No.-dijo esta algo nerviosa tratando de ocultar su tristeza.- Somos muy amigos desde que Sasuke-kun volvió luego de la cuarta guerra ninja, pero es que no me gusta nadie, me puedes decir dónde queda mi habitación.

-Al fondo a la izquierda.-dijo este viéndola para mientras se iba para luego ver la cara del Uchiha que aún tenía la ceja alzada por aquella pregunta.

-¿Y tú qué me dices?- siguió el gato preguntando- no pareces muy feliz por la respuesta de ella.

- Sasuke chasqueo su lengua molesto.-¿Porqué te interesa tanto?

-Porque se nota que te incomoda.-Sasuke lo vio algo confundido por unos minutos mientras que el animal lo miraba divertido.- No sé si la sabemos pero te ves gracioso cuando te pones incomodo.

Sasuke rodo sus ojos, generalmente le gustaban los gatos pero ese en particular lo estaba empezando a irritar.

Sakura llego a su habitación suspirando en realidad ella no quería perder la amistad que había hecho recientemente con el chico al volverle decir que lo amaba, ya tenía claro que los sentimientos de Sasuke. Además su amistad era tan buena, la alegría de saber que Sasuke le podía contar cualquier cosa hasta que este casi no hablara, que partería a cualquiera que le hiciera a ella daño como él había dicho, verlo sonreír cuando está con ella aunque el casi nunca sonríe y que él la haga reír porque es tan fácil de molestar o por esas pequeñas cosas torpes del chico que demuestran que no es una máquina perfeccionada de técnicas, de que es un humano como todos los demás con sus defectos y que debajo del chico frío hay un gran corazón que ni el mismo quiere enseñar.

Además de que ella también tenía la confianza de contarle lo que se y que era ella, no como antes que todo lo que hacía era para agradarle y simplemente cualquier error nerviosismo o cuando él trataba de decir algo cuando ella se enojaba, siendo él pésimo para mantener conversaciones normales si uso de palabras monosílabas le sacaban una sonrisa y prefería una sonrisa a unas lagrimas de saber que al final ella y Sasuke solo eran mejores amigos. Tal vez un día lo dejaría de amar, hasta ella aceptaba que un día su corazón se iba a cansar. Lo amaba pero no lo podía esperar por siempre, hasta que eso era lo que su corazón quería. Pero no lo haría. Hasta que sabía que se tomaría su tiempo, él nunca salió de su mente ni cuando era la persona más buscada por todas la Alianza ninja, como saldría tan fácil ahora de su corazón si lo tenía tan cerca.

-Dime Sasuke.-dijo para sí misma.- ¿Por qué tienes ese "no sé qué" que tanto me encanta?

* * *

Bueno espero que les hay gustado! Por cierto bueno los personajes como de Nekobaa, Tamaki y Denka aparecen en Naruto Shippuden por si no se acuerdan aparecen en un capitúlo de relleno , sé que no a todos les gusta el relleno y en lo personal yo prefiero los capítulos que si son de la historia real que se pasa del manga al anime pero no sé porque ocupaba personajes curiosos y me acorde de estos n.n, además estos personajes salen en capítulos anteriores de la pelea entre Itachi y Sasuke , ya que Sasuke va a comprar provisiones ahí junto con el equipo Taka ( hebi en ese momento)

También para los que leen fingiendo el amor ya casi la actualizo :) y lamento de nuevo por la espera!

Además han visto como va el manga? si lo han visto ya saben lo interesante que va ahhh :33! cada vez estoy un poco más feliz con lo que esta pasando :) espero que Sasuke los ayude y ya ya no los quiera destruir y si no lo has leído tranquilidad por eso no di detalles de que esta pasando y les recomiendo que empiezen a verlo porque está muy bueno *-*

Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
